2D for Noodle Edit
by Mrs.Pot
Summary: this story is an edit of the original 2D for Noodle i just made a few tweaks also plz can everone read this is my 1st fanfic and wanna c some reviews so u can hav a chapter 2 xxxx this is also me 1st fanfic


**I do not own Gorillaz wish I did though but anyways I thought of this cute little love story for 2D and Noodle o and if you want me to write another chapter then review and you can give me tips if u want to oh and enjoy.**

It's in the middle of winter with crystal white snow showering down from the heavens while Noodle is walking down the street in hoodie and skinnys as she slowly creeps into a gentle whimper.

Silently, she hears 2D strolling around behind her. "Hey, Noodle!" she hears him yell in a sweet gentle voice. Noodle slowed down so 2D could catch up to her she carried on walking as well as crying in a gentle, suttle way. Then James your ex boyfriend rushed over and silently followed Noodle and 2D in the shadows.

"Wat's wrong luv?" 2D asked scrapping of her tears of her soft gentle face while gently moving her purple bangs from her eyes.

Noodle was crying because she had to dump James after he tried to rape her even though she had been going with him for just a few weeks. Noodle was still getting over the break up. She just wanted to hurry home to Kong studios and lock herself in her room with endless tears. He loved you, but then he changed...he started drinking and having sex with girls she didn't know, he started lying to her and not paying any attention to Noodle.

He put her through hell and she didn't want to get hurt again. She found it hard to trust anyone and but the only person she could tell was 2D the one guy she really loved except she didn't think he had the same feelings for her and above all the age difference but again she didn't care about age.

"Hey, Bitch! Turn around! " Screamed James as he jumped out of the shadows. Noodle and 2D slowly turned round. "What do you want, James?" Noodle asked in a hurtful whisper. "I want you to go and kill yourself like every emo!" "SHUT UP!" she yells at him. "Stop upsetting her what 'as she eva done t' u?" she began 2 cry even worse now.

" Nothing she just wouldn't do what I say like every other girl did" he said in a horrible sly voice "YOUR RAPED UVER GIRLS! WHAT KIND OV SICK BLOKE R YA" 2D screamed as his cute sweet 8 ball like eyes filled with so much anger. Noodle saw 2D clenching his fists ready to hit him.

"Don't bother 2D san he isn't worth it" she wept. " I'm only tryin to protect you luv so why don't u walk back 2 Kong and I'll take care of this sick basterd and teach him a lesson he will neva forget … cuz no one tries 2 rape my little girl and gets away wiss it " he said in a soft gentle voice " ok 2D san I will head back to Kong but promise me one thing" " what's tha luv ?" Don't get hurt 2D san" "ok I won't luv now of u go luv". Noodle walked away slowly to Kong studios.

"That's what I thought pretty boy here is going to ….." 2D give him a big punch right in his face which left him in a throbbing state he shouted at 2D with pure anger but James knew he couldn't beat him 2D was 10 times taller than him and 2D's eyes have always crept him out. "F*** you Stuart Tusspot" he whimpered back into the ghostly mist. " and neva bovver Noodle again and u call me Tusspot again I swear u will hav more than just a black eye " screamed 2D after all he would do anything 2 protect Noodle he also hated the name Tusspot his father legally changed his name to Pot cuz he didn't like it himself.

"2D san I …. I want to tell you something "Noodle said in a shy context. " Noodle I fought I told ya go o'me luv and we do ya want to say?" he said as he tries to calm himself down. "Yes I was going to 2D san but I heard you yelling so I rushed back and I heard the whole conversation and I just wanted to tell you that ….. That I love you " she slowly blushed and waited for his response.

2D stops and leans against the wall. He sinks to the ground. He hears Noodle crying "you don't like me back do you 2D san "she said in a devastated voice. " I do Noodle I just am so very shocked that such a beautiful fing like u would like a face like me" (well that's what Murdoc calls 2D anyway) he starts 2 gently run Noodles face with his warm hands and evaporating the tears that were consuming her face ". 2D slowly inched closer to Noodle soft gentle lips and kissed her with a hint of tongue crawling in they slowly separated and 2D whispered into her ear "I love you Noodle I have ever since you arrived to use in that FedEx box " he said while a few tears rolled down his face.

"I love you to 2D san" Noodle said dazed. Suddenly Noodle collapsed in 2D arms she must have fainted from exhaustion from crying. 2D got up and held her in his arms and slowly walked to Kong studios.


End file.
